Best Reward For Labour Day
by Wos99944
Summary: Today's labour day so Kanda finally can spend his time with his beloved Moyashi.But only to get surprised by Allen himself!What has Allen gotten himself into?Lemon and lime alert,Yullen.A bit of Lucky too


Summary: Today's labour day so Kanda finally can spend his time with his beloved Moyashi. But only to get surprised by Allen himself! What has Allen gotten himself into? Lemon and lime alert, Yullen.

Right, a good day to everyone. And happy Labour Day! Today is finally the day where everyone can sit down and enjoy a story of Yullen, right? With your favourite drink and your favourite snack by your side as you come across some new stories or chapters being published on this web. I'm just glad that you've come across this story and decided to read it. Oh, and just a little reminder, my grammar is quite bad. So yeah, bear with me, okay?

And as the summary suggested, Allen has surprised Kanda on this very same day…I wonder what Allen has been doing…could he be not at home? Or is he having an affair behind Kanda's back just because Kanda doesn't have time for his beloved Moyashi? Or perhaps Allen has a present to give to Kanda, in which the present is Kanda's most favourite thing in the world? Other than Moyashi of course. Now, without wasting any more time, let's start the story ASAP. Oh, and by the way, this is a one-shot story.

One shot:

Kanda was mad. REALLY MAD. Not only does he have to go back to the office in the middle of the night in order to finish his proposal, but has to conduct a meeting in the morning with the rest of his stupid colleagues until noon. This means he has two-third of the day left to spend with his beloved…

"Yuu!" A red-haired guy chirps as he prepares to jump on Kanda but to no avail as Kanda dodges his action. "Aw, that's mean…" Kanda hold his briefcase in front of Lavi's nose.

"Don't…call…me…that…name…" Kanda said with a threatening glare as he emits a dangerous, dark aura in the atmosphere. "And stop bothering me."

"But Yuu…today is Labour Day!" Lavi whines as he pulls Kanda's hand. "Let's go and have lunch together before we head home, please?"

"Tch'. Why wouldn't you want to be with Tyki?" Kanda asks, annoyed that his precious time is used on the stupid rabbit.

"Because Tyki is a bit sadistic today…" Lavi grits his teeth softly as he recaps what Tyki said to him in his ears before he sleeps for the night.

"I'm not interested in whatever Tyki did to you." Kanda groans. "I'm more interested to go home soon."

"Oh, it's because of him right?" Lavi grins as Kanda blushes lightly.

"None of your business, Baka Usagi." Kanda looks at Lavi with a glare as he gets onto his bus, leaving Lavi to wait for his bus alone.

"But Yuu!" Lavi whines as he watches the bus drive off, sighing to himself. "I'm so not going to walk for a couple of weeks.

"I'm home." Kanda sighs in content as he finally reaches home. It felt like years to reach home from work, especially when one has to overwork at night.

"Welcome back,Yuu." Allen said chirpily as he steps out of the kitchen. When Kanda finishes taking off his shoes and facing Allen, he drops his briefcase.

"M-Moyashi..." Kanda was shocked to say the least. His Allen...his beloved Allen was...

"Did you like what you see, Kanda?" Allen blushes slightly as he puts his hands behind him.

"M-Moyashi…what is the meaning of this?" Kanda was still stunned of what to say.

"Today is Labour Day," Allen smiles innocently. "I wanted to give you a reward for what you have done for the sake of this family." Kanda swears that he was dropping his jaws now.

"M-Moyashi, you look so…fuckable…" Kanda comments as Allen blushes heavier.

"You have to finish your meal before you can get the dessert." Allen winks at Kanda as he went back to the kitchen to bring out the lunch of the day. Kanda nods his head as he watches Allen disappear into the kitchen. His mind was still processing what had just happened.

"Moyashi, Moyashi is wearing a kitty maid uniform…" Kanda said as he tries to resist the heat coming from the bulge in between his pants. "Moyashi is wearing a kitty maid uniform, with a mini skirt which Allen's ass would have been exposed without the female panties. He's so…so…irresistible to fuck…" Kanda starts fantasizing what he will do to Allen later...Licking Allen's neck, exploring Allen's wet moisten lips, sucking his nipples…especially that irresistible erection of his…

"Here you go, Kanda. It's your favourite food, ramen." Allen smiles as he places the bowl of ramen on the table, along with some side dishes like tempura, yakitori, takoyaki, okonomiyaki and some teriyaki chicken with some tamago along. There's lots of sashimi too.

"Yes, let's eat." Kanda has never been this urgent before. He cackles softly to himself as he thanks for the food and start eating his ramen quickly, but still with manners. "I want to eat the dessert soon."

"So am I." Allen agrees as he eats as fast as Kanda too so he can keep up with Kanda's pace.

"I've finished eating." Kanda said as he stands up from his chair and about to take his bowls and finished plates to the sink and washes them himself.

"K-Kanda, just leave it there. I'll clean it up." Allen gasps as he tries to reach out for Kanda.

"No can do, Moyashi." Kanda smirks. "You have to finish your food so that I can savour the dessert as soon as possible. And besides, I still need to take a shower. " Allen hesitates but still agrees to Kanda's request of washing the dishes himself.

"If you say so, Kanda." Allen sweats a bit as he starts eating his food. Kanda smirks at his face as he knows that Allen seems to have a feeling that he will not be walking for a couple of days. Hoho, he have no idea that instead of a couple of days, it's a couple of weeks.

"Moyashi, are you done?" Kanda shouts through the room as he walks out of the master bathroom, using a towel to cover his lower body and another towel to dry his wet hair.

"Yes, Kanda. Let me get some toys first." Allen replies as he searched through the storeroom.

"My Moyashi's so naughty today." Kanda teases as he can imagine Allen blushing heavily now.

"Shut up, BaKanda." Allen stumble his words. Kanda smirks. He already knows Allen's reply to that.

"I want my dessert now." Kanda continues tease Allen with a whine.

"Coming! Let me find the right toys for today first." Allen sounds annoyed that Kanda is getting impatient.

"Finally you're here." Kanda said as he rolls his eyes. Allen lowers his head as he apologizes silently with a bow. "Whatever, come here Moyashi. I'm so horny without you, how can you deny me the satisfaction of taking you?"

"Kanda…" Allen whines sarcastically, making Kanda shiver with excitement. "No one tells you to work 360 days a year. You're also denying my needs. You're always leaving me alone at home to pleasure myself without you."

"Well, this is the day where I'll be pleasuring you." Kanda continues the dirty talk. "I'll make sure that you won't be walking for a couple of weeks."

"No, Kanda." Allen shakes his head as he places his hands over Kanda's shoulders and kisses Kanda softly on the lips. "It's you who won't be walking for a couple of weeks."

Kanda frowns upon Allen's previous statement. "What do you mean, Moyashi?" Allen chuckles and put a finger on Kanda's mouth.

"You'll know soon enough." Allen whispers as he pushes Kanda to the bed and handcuffs Kanda's hands to the edge of the bed.

"M-Moyashi, I'M YOUR SEME!" Kanda scolds as he struggles to free his hands.

"Kanda…let me pleasure you tonight." Allen whispers into Kanda's ear, sending chill down Kanda's spine. Allen moves ahead and lick Kanda's ear before he suck on the earlobe.

Kanda moans as he arches his back, bringing him closer to Allen's touch. Allen chuckles as he moves away from Kanda, slowly stripping his stockings. Kanda grits his teeth.

"Moyashi, free me at once. Or I will make sure you won't be able to walk for months." Kanda groans as he gets turned on by Allen stripping his clothes slowly.

"Patient, Kanda." Allen scolds lightly as he removes his cat ears and tail. "You will get your dessert soon. Just bear for a while, please?" Allen shows him the puppy face, making Kanda stop his struggle. Allen smiles as he finally strips his uniform off. He climbs on top of Kanda as he dives for Kanda's lips. He sucks it hungrily as he sticks his tongue inside Kanda's mouth, exploring the moisten cave.

"M-Moyashi…" Kanda pants heavily as he can no longer control himself. "I-I need you…so badly…"

"So impatient," Allen teases as he removes Kanda's towel, exposing Kanda's erection. "Even this big guy too." Without hesitation or warning, Allen takes it in his mouth.

"Moyashi!" Kanda moans as Allen suck greedily, thrusting his head up and down to make his lover as pleasurable as possible. "H-Harder…"

"As you wish, Kanda…" Allen mumbles as he deep throat it and thrusting his head faster and faster.

"Moyashi…I-I'm going to cum!" Kanda warns but Allen doesn't care, he continues thrusting his head up and down. "MOYASHI!" Allen gasps as he can taste the fluid rushing from Kanda down his throat. It's so much that Allen can't drink all of its content and some leak down his chin.

"K-Kanda…that's such a harsh ejaculation." Allen complains as he wipes the content off his mouth.

"No one tell you to suck that hard." Kanda protests, hiding the fact that he's been resisting ejaculating earlier.

"But Kanda…" Allen teases as he licks his hand. "Your semen is just too irresistible. I just want to devour all of it, I just want to suck all of it."

"Naughty little Moyashi." Kanda teases back as Allen frowns.

"It's Allen." Allen pouts as he moves away from the bed to get the lubrication oil. Instead of returning to the bed, he sits at the couch and spread his legs wide, showing Kanda his ass. Allen pour the content on his hand and he insert his middle finger in. "Ah, Kanda…"

Kanda is getting hard again. "M-Moyashi, how dare you do this to your seme…"

"Why can't I?" Allen argues as he insert another finger, doing the scissors motion. "K-Kanda, stretch me more..."

"Allen! I SWEAR WHEN I GET OUT OF THIS, I'LL MAKE SURE YOU WON'T WALK FOR A YEAR!" Kanda scowls as he wants his own fingers to be in Allen's hand position instead.

"KANDA! THERE! HIT ME THERE AGAIN!" Allen moans as he thrusts his three fingers up his prostate and with his other hand rubbing his erection.

"MOYASHI!" Kanda groans in anger as Allen cum longshot. In which it reaches Kanda's abdomen, Kanda continues to struggle out of the handcuff.

"Patient, Yuu. The dessert is finally prepared." Allen smiles mockingly as he climbs on top of Kanda, preparing to impale himself down on that hard, erected dick. "It's stretched enough." With that, Allen swiftly impale down, hitting his prostate with the first hit. Allen moans loudly as Kanda finally feel that tight ass rounding around his dick.

"Like finally." Kanda rolls his eyes as Allen thrusts himself up and down. Allen arches his back as he thrusts himself faster and harder.

"Ah, Yuu…" Allen screams throughout the house as Kanda finally free his own hands but didn't move his hands. He was enjoying the sight of Allen right now; Allen is as he imagined him to be. Beautiful, sweet, slutty, bitchy little Moyashi.

"Y-Yuu…I'm cumming." Allen comments as he thrusts at the highest speed and hardest strength he can afford.

"M-Me too…" Kanda said as he was about to cum…when Allen stops his thrusting. "WHAT THE HELL DID YOU STOP FOR, MOYASHI!"

"K-Kanda…takes over please? I've run out of energy…" Allen looks at him with a puppy face as Kanda smirks.

"You're in for a rough ride and a rough night." Kanda smirks evilly as he carries Allen's thighs and fuck up hard and hit down fast. Allen was moaning away like a whore.

"Oh god, Kanda!" Allen moans loudly as Kanda thrusts as fast as a jet plane. "Y-You've improved!"

"You hadn't seen the best part yet." Kanda smirks as he slaps Allen's ass, tightening the coil that's wrapping around his buddy there.

"K-Kanda, s-so sadistic…" Allen comments. He moans louder as Kanda hit his nipples and his chest, loving the rough treatment. Kanda makes it rougher by moving in harder as he slaps Allen's butt harder, turning it into a light pink.

"Aah, Kanda! I'm bleeding!" Allen pants heavily as Kanda moves in even deeper and faster.

"The more I can enjoy you thoroughly." Kanda moans as he shifts Allen into the doggy position and thrust in even harder. Allen is seen screaming a silent help with his saliva dripping down his chin.

"K-Kanda…I'm going to cum!" Allen cries as Kanda grip his dick hard.

"Not yet, Moyashi." Kanda smiles sadistically as he prevents him cumming. "This is revenge."

"KANDA!" Allen growls in frustration as Kanda cum in Allen, still refusing to give Allen his ejaculation. Refusing to even stop for a while, he continues thrusting at the same speed and same strength.

After three hours:

"KANDA, PLEASE! JUST LET ME CUM!" Allen pleads as he was tied to the bed and having his nipples clammed. Kanda decided to use his own hair band and tied around Allen's dick, preventing him from cumming.

"Not yet, Moyashi." Kanda licks Allen's earlobe as he cum in Allen for the tenth time.

"PLEASE! KANDA!" Allen screams for mercy. "WE'VE BEEN HAVING SEX FOR THE FIFTH TIME AND YOU WON'T EVEN LET ME EJACULATE! PLEASE, KANDA! HAVE MERCY!"

"No way, Moyashi." Kanda whispers in Allen's ear as he continues thrusting in and out with the same amount of strength and speed.

"KANDA! KANDA-SAMA! PLEASE!" Allen cries desperately as Kanda rolls his eyes.

"Alright, alright. But we're so going to continue this until tomorrow." Kanda smirks as he removes the band from Allen's dick. Kanda quickly change it to put his mouth around Allen as Allen hits a harsh ejaculation. Kanda swallows it all regardless.

"You're delicious, Moyashi." Kanda comments as he dives to give Allen his share of semen. "Now, let's have another round."

"KANDA! MY ASS IS GETTING SORE!" Allen cries but soon his cries turn into moans. "HARDER, KANDA! JUST FUCK ME TILL WE DROP DEAD!"

The next day:

"Yes, this is Komui Lee from Black Order Cooperation Company." Komui answers the phone as he gasps. "Really? You can't come to work for two weeks? Alright then, do prepare a Medical Certificate when you return, okay? Bye." With that, Komui hangs up the phone.

"God, I can still understand that Lavi got landed in the hospital due to rough sex by his Seme, but Kanda? Maybe he has used too much energy to thrust into poor Allen…I guess the company can close down for a couple of weeks since there's no one but me doing the job anyway."

Is it good? Is it bad? Do review to give me your thoughts and comments on the story, though it's only one-shot too^^. So yeah, if you guys want me to come up with more holiday special stories like D. gray-man, fullmetal alchemist or even Shaman King and Inuyasha, do review in this story too^^. Yes, I'm going to start on my first Inuyasha Fanfiction story. I'm still planning on how to write for that story coz I want it to be in the Feudal Era and still defeating Naraku and all, but there will be of course, lots of third parties and confusing relationships between each other. So yeah, and I've also started on oukaroman Cross and Allen's first day. Now, before this story ends, let's have a little side story, shall we?

In the hospital:

"Yeah, I apologize that I can't come to work, Komui…" Lavi apologizes over and over again. "Yes, I'll bring along the hospital bill when I return to work. Yes…okay bye." With that, Lavi hangs up the phone. Lavi was currently lying on the hospital bed. His hand and forehead were wrapped by bandages. And Lavi seems to have lost his right eye. (XD)

"Sorry for being so rough, my rabbit." Tyki show him the concerned face but Lavi seems to be annoyed at him.

"Yeah, right. I know that you're sorry for being so rough that my ass hurts until I can't go to work for two month." Lavi said sarcastically. "And to the extent of making me lose my right eye, and landing me in the damn hospital."

"I'm sorry." Tyki tries to give the puppy face but failed.

"Now who's going to bring family income to the family? You're not even working and I still have to pay for hospital bill! Which is around 500,000 yen!"

"I will go and ask money from the loan shark." Tyki said and Lavi gasps.

"I'll murder you if you ever dare to borrow money from such people!" Lavi said as he struggles to get out of the bed, but he sits back to the bed due to intense pain.

"I'LL FIND A JOB THEN!" Tyki claims. Lavi looks at him with his jaws dropped.

"Really? What will you work as?" Lavi was curious.

"I'm willing to become a gigolo just for you." Tyki claims. "Since we need urgent money for the bills."

"Tyki…" Lavi was touched beyond words. "Do you know how much I love you right now?"

"I love you too, Lavi." Tyki replies as he leans to Lavi's face and give him a deep kiss. Lavi mumbles as he takes in the soft, menacing kiss from his wonderful Seme who showered him with love even though he is not a perfect man.

"Now, shall we have another round?" Tyki winks at Lavi, who seems to act like a scared little bunny. Soon, the hospital was filled with Lavi's voice.

"NO! TYKI! PLEASE BE LIKE A TAMED WOLF FOR ONCE IN YOUR LIFE! CONTROL YOURSELF! WE'RE IN THE HOSPITAL! WHAT WILL PEOPLE SAY ABOUT US? !


End file.
